The Candelabra and the Featherduster: A Love Story
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Set in the 2017 version. A look at the romantic relationship between Lumiere and Plumette before, during, and after the curse. Flashbacks in between, read and review!
1. Prologue: The Enchantress' Curse

**Author's Note: Hello, Beauty and the Beast fans! I've seen both versions the 1991 and 2017, I like both. So, I decided to do a fan fic about Lumiere and Plumette.**

 **It was going to be set in the 1991 film, but I noticed there's a lot more interaction between the two in the live action one. So, I went with that one. The story's going to have flashbacks in between,** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **style.**

 **So, enjoy reading. Please favorite, follow, and review! No flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 1

 _Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France…a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind._

It is nighttime on castle grounds, and Prince Adam is sitting still in a rather stoic manner.

Tonight, a debutante ball is being thrown and the castle staff had spent the past days preparing. And now, Adam is getting ready.

Plumette, the castle maid carefully applied makeup on Adam's face, according to the latest styles.

"Poof, poof!" She said, powdering his face and put a beauty mark above his lip.

A wig is put on Adam's head.

"Master, it's time;" said Cogsworth, the head of household.

Adam glanced at him who held a watch in his hand and rolled his eyes a bit. He didn't care what a stickler Cogsworth could be, when it came to time. The prince gestured Lumiere to bring the candelabra closer so he can look at his reflection in the hand-held mirror.

Adam smiled with a look of satisfaction.

"Perfection," He said.

Plumette sighed in relief once Adam left.

"My work here is done," She said to Lumiere.

"You did well, ma Cherie;" Lumiere assured.

Plumette gave him a small smile.

"Come on you two," Cogsworth said. "Let's go and get this ball over with;"

Soon, Adam and others were inside the ballroom. Standing before Adam were many beautiful women, from wealth and nobility. They all wore stunning, elaborate ball gowns in white; just as the prince instructed in the invitations.

On the other side of the room; Maestro Cadenza, the court composer sat at his harpsichord waiting to play music. Cadenza's wife Madame de Garderobe, a world-renowned opera singer stood still. Their dog Froufrou was laying on a footstool.

Adam snapped his fingers, signaling Cadenza to start the music. Cadenza began to play as the maidens curtsied.

Adam sat in his chair scanning the women, without a care in the world. He gets up and starts to join them, as they danced.

" _Oh, how divine,_ " Madame de Garderobe began to sing.

" _Glamour, music, and magic combine;_

 _See the maidens so anxious to shine,"_

Lumiere and Plumette (along with Cogsworth and Chapeau, the valet) watched Adam mingle.

"So, many beautiful girls," Plumette remarked. "I bet he'll find one tonight,"

"And if he doesn't, this ball will never end." Lumiere added.

Plumette nodded.

"Let's hope this ball doesn't take all night," Cogsworth grumbled.

" _Look for a sign that enhances chances,_ " Garderobe continued singing.

Adam danced with a maiden and then switched to another. He found himself surrounded by loveliness.

" _She'll be his special one_

 _What a display,"_

Adam continued to move about, unable to decide on a girl as the music and Garderobe's singing heightened.

" _What a breathtaking,_

 _thrilling array_

 _Every prince_

 _Every dog has his day_

 _Let us sing with passion, gusto,_

 _fit to bust, oh;_

 _Not a care in the world"_

Each maiden smiled at the prince.

Just when the diva is about to finish a high note, there's a knock on the glass door and everyone gasps.

Thunder cracks as the door opens and a gust of wind blew in. A mysterious, cloaked figure with a cane entered.

Lumiere rushed over to Adam with a candlestick, and he takes it.

"What the devil are you doing here?" Adam demanded harshly.

"I don't mean to interrupt sire," The beggar woman said.

"But will you accept this rose, in exchange for shelter?" She asks, holding up a red rose.

Adam laughs in response, allowing the ladies to laugh along with him.

Both Chapeau and Plumette cringed at Adam's behavior. Even Lumiere and Cogsworth frowned.

He took the rose from the woman and looked at it with a disgusted expression.

"Hmm," Adam pursed his lips and dropped the rose.

"There's no place for a dirty, old hag like you;" He jeered.

"I would not be deceived by appearances, if I were you, Your Highness." The beggar warned.

"For beauty is found within,"

"Beauty?" Adam scoffed. "If you want beauty, look in the mirror, bag of bones."

"Now, do yourself a favor for me and my guests. Leave at once!"

Suddenly, the candle goes out.

The mystery woman bent down to pick up the rose.

"You left me no choice," She said and suddenly started to glow.

The beggar rose from the ground, her ugliness vanished, revealing a beautiful enchantress.

Adam and his guests backed away anxiously.

Cadenza and Garderobe huddled together with Froufrou, as they stared in shock at what was unfolding.

"Oh, my word!" Chapeau gasped.

"What on earth?" Cogsworth asked, in disbelief.

"What's happening?" Plumette asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this;" Lumiere said.

The women began to chatter frightfully amongst themselves.

Adam fell to his knees, already regretting his mistake.

"Forgive me, please!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know! You're welcome to stay…"

"You're too late," Agatha, the blonde enchantress replied.

"I've seen that you have no love in your heart,"

Not taking any chances, the ladies fled the room screaming.

Outside the ballroom, a young boy named Chip ran to see what all the commotion is about.

His mother, Mrs. Potts ran behind him.

"Chip! Chip!" She called, catching up to her son.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed when she saw the enchantress.

"As punishment, I curse you into what you are on the inside and out…a hideous beast;" Agatha declared.

Adam's blue eyes widened as fur grew on his painted face. A jolt of pain shot through him as his body began to change.

The spoiled prince roared as clothes ripped and his wig popped off, as horns grew.

The castle staff watched in horror as their master transformed into a monster.

Soon, they began to change…

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter!**

 **Don't worry, later in the story there'll be a scene where the staff turns into enchanted objects. And rest assured; Belle, Maurice, Gaston, Lefou, and the villagers will appear.**

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of Plumette's story. More soon!**


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back!**

 **Thank you all for your patience, I had to start school. But since I have free time, I'm updating the story.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and follows, I'm glad you're interested in my story.**

 **And to those who reviewed:**

 **Mustard Lady: Thank you so much, enjoy!**

 **Strange Love 19: Thanks, enjoy.**

 **Happy reading to all!**

 **I do not own Beauty and the Beast, all rights go to Disney.**

Chapter 2

Long before Plumette became a castle maid at Prince Adam's castle, she grew up in the countryside of France with her mother and father. Plumette's birth name was Therese Moreau. Therese's parents were both merchants. Her mother, Camille sold perfumes and spices, while her father Gabriel sold silk scarves and shawls. Therese accompanied them on their trips to sell wares, to have food and have a place to live. Despite it all, their lives were good and happy.

But then, tragedy struck. Camille became ill with consumption and passed away when Therese was six. Though devastated, Therese and her father stayed strong. Gabriel's daughter grew up to be beautiful and delicate like a feather shape, earning the nickname Plumette.

As Plumette grew older, she learned how to sell her mother's wares from Gabriel. Plumette became a very smart and savvy young woman, in addition excelled at her skill. She would travel to the market with her father or by herself. They continued selling to support their house for as long as could, but alas it wouldn't last.

A course of event would change Plumette's life forever…

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter is rather short, but fret not the next one will be longer.**

 **I came up with Plumette's birth name and backstory to get creative with the story. I also researched the name Plumette, it's of French origin meaning "like feather shape."**

 **In the next chapter, Maurice stumbles upon the Beast's castle.**

 **More soon!**


End file.
